


Stuck With U

by Hemmuttage



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: Months on Etherea does something to a person and with whom is the question?
Relationships: Alycia Debnam-Carey/Eliza Taylor, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake & Tony Stark, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Harry Potter, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Conductor/Bellamy Blake, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Clarke Griffin/Lexa (The 100)/Emma Swan, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Steve Rogers, Octavia Blake/Tony Stark, Owen/Bellamy Blake
Kudos: 7





	Stuck With U

They both laughed for the first time in a while as Owen finished his story. In the time they’ve spent trapped on this planet they’ve grown close as friends. Pals, adventurers. Their efforts to make it back to Bardo were all unsuccessful they still hadn’t found the stone.

They sat next to each other to keep warm in front of their fire. Basically body to body either of them could’ve sat on another side but they didn’t mind the closeness. Gave a little sense of home for Bellamy.

Whatever that was to him.

“What's today's number?” Owen asks Bellamy.

Bellamy had started this system as a way of tracking time but it eventually became his way of remembering things as his memory was beginning to fade. Or alter or something the longer he stayed on this planet away from sanity.

“205,” he tells him as Owen pats his back and they both sigh. He still remembers their little reunion he nearly fell to his death until Owen saved his life and they’ve stayed with each other since. He hadn’t seen Owen when they went through the portal. At first, he thought it was a trick but then they came to trust each other.

Bellamy told him about everything and Owen explained Bardo to him and what they want with his sister and Clarke. Hearing Clarke’s name struck a nerve.

He knew very well the odds of seeing her and his friends again were slim and for all, he knew 100 years could have passed for them. No one knew how time worked on Etherea or the dilation between it and the other planets. Clarke was still on Sanctum to his knowledge but for all, he knows that could've been a century ago.

“Bellamy I’m sorry I couldn’t find the stone,” Owen tells him as Bellamy faces him.

“It’s got to be here I am not dying here okay” Bellamy exclaims as they both look at the fire.

Owen shifts away from Bellamy who notices this and finds it stupid.

He puts his arm around him and pulls him towards him.

“Doesn’t mean I’m letting you freeze to death either” he teases as they set up for sleep body to body keep warm. According to science lying body to body to someone helps release toxins to build trust. Bellamy for sure trusted Owen in the time they've spent together they've had each other's backs whether it be hunting or starting the fire or just talking about anything it helped to build trust between the two men.

When he woke up he groaned wondered how much weight he was losing and how unhealthy he must look now. He quickly looks at his stomach and could swear he saw his ribcage. They were to go hunting that day as he turned to look at Owen.

“I’m up if ur wondering,” Owen tells him and Bellamy gets up and holds his hand out to him. They begin their hunt as they leave the cave they’ve been spending all their time at. Bellamy taught Owen how to make weapons out of branches and rocks. Today was colder than most so the chances of them finding anything were low. But Bellamy was determined. They made small talk as they walked Bellamy insisted it helped them so they could be close.

“Was there anyone special back at Bardo?” Bellamy asks him.

“The cause was everyone’s special thing and hopefully by now your friend Clarke Griffin has solved it she is the key to saving the human race,” he tells him and Bellamy stops him.

“Clarke? The key can you explain what that even means” Bellamy says and Owen tells him it’s a lot to explain.

They spotted some bug looking animal and both came from opposite sides and managed to kill it. They quietly cheered in hopes they may get lucky and find more creatures they could possibly feed on. After-hours & hours and getting lucky they return to their cave and start a fire.

“Thank you for your help” Bellamy thanks Owen as he cooks the meat from the creatures.

“Tomorrow I’m going to set out and look for the stone so I might not return,” Owen tells Bellamy to his dismal.

“You’re leaving?” Bellamy asks him and Owen nods and Bellamy shakes his head.

“Not without me we’re all we got now I’m not letting you do this alone,” Bellamy tells him as he moves next to him and hands him a piece of the creature.

“I can’t let you die before you get back to your people,” Owen tells him and his hands are freezing as he keeps them in his armpits. Bellamy gets up and throws more sticks in the fire to make it bigger and warm the both of them up. They ate their only meal of the day like that knee to knee closer than pals should be and they both definitely knew this but didn't show a care in the world. Bellamy told him some stories about his time on the ring and purposely left out Echo in those stories and it brought a smile to his face seeing Owen laugh at the algae incident. When Owen's armpits don't keep his hands warm enough Bellamy puts Owen's hand in his jacket.

Owen looked at Bellamy and Bellamy looks at him as they lock eyes. They lay beside each other as Bellamy looks to Owen and taps him on the arm.

“Stone first thing tomorrow,” he tells him as they look into each other’s eyes.

“Let’s get off this planet,” Owen tells him as he stares at Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy makes the first move and kisses him and then stops to wait for a reaction.

“I’m sorry” Bellamy tries to apologize but Owen pulls him into a kiss as they both keep their bodies close not wanting to get cold. But the action was beginning to warm their bodies. Bellamy began to remove his clothing as Owen did the same. Each kiss deepening further and further. The voice in his head telling him to think about Echo wasn’t there. This wasn’t his first time with a man Murphy provided him with experience two years into their time on The Ring. That's a story for another time.

Of course, for Owen, this was his first time with anyone he’d only seen it been done through people's memories but never experienced it himself. Bellamy moved on top of Owen’s body as he slowly grinds on his body. Owen sent kisses up Bellamy’s torso and they made eye contact and laid their jackets on the ground as Bellamy whispered to him.

“Are you sure?” Bellamy whispered as Owen nodded practically begging as Bellamy removed his pants and guided him through it and he slid himself inside Owen. Owen moaned out as Bellamy went in and out of his body. He pressed a kiss against Owen’s lips as when they finished and the heat from the action was enough for a very comfortable sleep.

Bellamy’s eyes fluttered open as he woke up and then grabbed his shirt and put it on and decided to use the knife he used to kill Bardoians before he was blasted here to shave. He finished as Owen woke up and he smiled at the man he once threatened with the very knife.

“Hey,” Bellamy said to him as he sat across from Owen who remembered the mission for the day.

“The stone”

“Can wait” Bellamy tells him as lays next to Owen placing his head on his chest as Owen leaned his head on top of Bellamy’s.They place their jackets on top of each other & go back to sleep and wake up to a cold breeze and remembering their situation.

**1 month later**

They’d spent the next month mapping out the area and possible places the stones will be. But Bellamy was losing his memory slowly as his reality began to fade.

The nightmare of being trapped on a deserted planet was beginning to settle in. Owen’s and his relationship was purely physical they were trying to look for the stone but would have casual intimate hookups every now and then.

This time they were close Bellamy could feel it despite also feeling like he was losing information. He lost count of the days and found himself losing it. Owen tried to reassure him but that would just lead to sex. Until it changed one day on their searching for the stone journey when before they were to rest Owen decided to ask Bellamy what they even were.

"Bellamy can we talk about something.. us. What is this?" Owen asked him as Bellamy faced him as Owen moved snow out of Bellamy's face and they just stayed staring at each other.

"We are whatever you want us to be because without you I would've lost it I don't know how she spent days alone" he was referring to Clarke but even her name was losing his footing on his tongue.

"Cla...Clarke?' he said as he was trying so hard to hold on to the memories of Clarke as he looked at Owen and felt sad tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bellamy-" Owen said trying to comfort him as Bellamy cried onto him and Owen held onto to him and they made eye contact and Bellamy said three words that shocked Owen.

"I love you," he said as he pressed a kiss to Owen's lips as Owen deepened in and the two men had intercourse but this time it was different it was real and not for pleasure.

After what seemed like forever they finally started their journey back to the cave. Whoever their story didn’t get a happy ending on the journey back they were attacked. Some creature attacked the two of them while they were on their journey Owen and Bellamy managed to fight the creature off but then Bellamy looked as it stabbed its claws through Owen's chest. Owen fell to the ground as his blood turned the snow red as Bellamy rushed to his side holding him in his arms. Bellamy sobbed as Owen died out in his arms.

"Go... please you need... to live go be with your friends... I lo-" before he could finish his sentence he kissed Bellamy as he used up the last of his breath. When Bellamy reached the cave he was devastated and was alone all over again. He grew depressed and even worse he was still losing his memories. He was done he was ready to just throw himself off a cliff so this madness could be ever. He was considering it only to be blinded by a green light. He stepped towards it into a white room and then remembered a face. A woman her name Clarke was it? She looked at him walking towards him as he walked towards her and she hugged him. With that, all his memories were gone just like that as he collapsed.


End file.
